


Spoiler Alert

by just_a_hungry_author



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comic-Con, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Funny, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Steven Universe References, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_hungry_author/pseuds/just_a_hungry_author
Summary: Tony spoils a show for Peter. Nat has a solution.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Spoiler Alert

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I guess Steven Universe spoilers but we’re already in Steven Universe Future so if you don’t know this you’re kinda late, sorrynotsorry.

"I can't believe you'd do this to me!" 

"Kid, I said I was sorry!" 

"Apology not accepted! You betrayed me!" 

"But how was I supposed to know?"

"You should never do something like that and just _assume_ things!" 

"Kid, it's really not that big of a deal-"

"Of course it is! How could Rose Quartz being Pink Diamond _not_ be a big deal?" 

Tony had only watched the stupid cartoon because Peter had gotten him into it. 

Peter had been fairly young when Steven Universe began, around ten or eleven, and he had watched every episode. 

Peter loved everything about the series. 

The art style, the characters, the messages, the _plot_.

When he found out Tony didn't even _know_ that Steven Universe existed, of course they had to binge the series together. 

And now, here it was, coming back to bite him in the ass. 

"I don't think I can ever trust you again." Peter said, arms crossed. 

"Kid, it's a fictional _character_." 

"Just because it's fictional doesn't mean it's not important! You spoiled the biggest reveal in the show!" 

"Pete-"

"No! Years of watching have gone into this, Mister Stark, don't you understand? Years!" 

At that moment, Nat walked in, having heard all the commotion. 

"You spoiled a show, Tony?" Nat asked. "That's low." 

"See?" Peter started, "Nat agrees." 

"It was an accident!" Tony defended. "Kid, I thought you saw it." 

"I was patrolling last night!" Peter argued. "I was gonna watch it here, today, with you! I didn't think you would watch it by yourself!" 

"What show is this?" Nat questioned. 

"Steven Universe." Peter huffed. "One of the greatest pieces of animation of this generation." 

Nat pursed her lips. "That's that Cartoon Network one, right? The cast will be at Comic Con this year, won't they?"

She made eye contact with Tony as she finished talking, and Tony thought he knew what she was getting at.

Peter nodded in response to Nat. 

"Kid, we'll go see them, okay?" Tony started. "I'll get a private meet and greet set up with the voice actors, and you'll get to enjoy the rest of Comic Con too." 

Peter face lit up. "Really? All three days?" 

"All three days." Tony confirmed. 

"Woah! Mister Stark that's-"

Nat held an arm out in front of Peter. 

"Hold on, Sport." She said. "That's not enough." 

"What?" Tony asked in shock. "The Comic Con thing was your idea!" 

"It fulfills the reward part of the agreement for Peter, but not enough punishment for you." 

Suddenly Peter lit up again. "I have an idea!" 

He rubbed his hands together evilly. "Ooh, this is gonna be good." 

Cut to the following October, Peter and Tony enjoying a wonderful day at Comic Con. 

Peter was wearing the iconic yellow star shirt that Steven always wore, and he was having a great time taking pictures with all of his favorite actors and creators. 

He got to go to the Steven Universe panel and meet _all_ the voice actors backstage, he got to do meet and greets with the Adventure Time voice actors, and he even got pictures with Justin Roiland and Ryan Ridley after the Rick and Morty Panel. 

So yeah, Peter was having a great time.

Everyone else on the other hand, was wondering why _The Tony Stark_ was walking around Comic Con, cosplaying as Pink Diamond.


End file.
